Bizzenboom
Bizzenboom is a toon who plays Toontown Rewritten, who's talented at nearly every instrument ever, has a huge passion for animation, and he is very awesome. In September 2015, he was banned for a post that didn't exist. He would love to return to Toonbook, but won't because they'll probably just do the same thing again. In February 2016, he actually decided to return to Toonbook. But was shortly banned after, again, for no reason. This time, he didn't even get any infractions. So he sent this message to the mods of Toonbook "What the shit??? All I am trying to do is use your site and you are trying to keep me as far away from it as humanly possible???? What the fuck is this??? I have made 3 accounts. All of them banned. The first time, I'll be mature and be an honest man and admit that I got banned for a reason. The second time, yes, I did get my fair share of infractions. But what was the final blow that got me terminated? Fucking nothing. The termination notice was left blank. Like ok, fuck you then. I waited 4 months, and decided I'd try coming back. And what the flying fuck happens after a couple days? I fucking get terminated! And for what? "ew the guy who offended everyone is back hide yer children" What the fuck??? That isn't breaking any rules at all motherfucker! What was this listed under? "troll" How??? I wasn't even trolling anyone! Where the shit do you cum guzzling faggots get trolling from that??? Are you fucking retarded? But do you know what? I actually think I'd be better off not using your shitty site. During those 4 months that I was absent from Toonbook, I was not affected at all. My life was exactly the same. Second, your site is shitty anyways. This waffles bullshit come up 9 out of 10 attempts to come on your worthless site. Why do you ever try to fix it? Oh wait, you do. Because you mods just sit on your ass all day banning people without any reasoning. Third, Why would I even come back? Especially after this explicit email. You guys already banned me for no reason once, I'm not even surprised you shit faced cock suckers did it again. Forth, I actually have a life. I have already told the site about the fact that I know 16 instruments, and am highly successful in music as a whole. Why the shit would I waste my time with my dick in my hand at this fucking stupid site? I could be doing so much more, but I am fucking around with you incompetent idiots. Not only do you not know how to run a website without it breaking every 30 to 60 seconds, but you also are terrible mods. Do you think that it's fun to ban people for no reason? What the hell. I now remember why I didn't make another Toonbook after my second ban, and I never will again because you fucking idiots don't even know what you're doing. Goodbye forever fuckers! Your mothers are whores, and you are dumb jews! Go fuck yourself! Buh-bye!" ...Yeah, you can assume he for sure won't be coming back anytime soon. Info Likes: Animation, drawing, music, marching band, DCI, soda, drumming Dislikes: People who hate band, people who think animation is kids stuff, bad animated movies and tv shows Instrumental Talent: Violin, viola, cello, guitar, oboe, clarinet, bassoon, tenor saxophone, trumpet, mellophone, trombone, baritone, tuba, drums, piano, mallet percussion Category:Templates